As a Senior Research Career Scientist for the past seven years I have continued my strong commitment to VA and health services research. During this time, I have led/co-led numerous research grants/projects, publishing an average of over 8 publications/year, and mentoring several fellows, trainees and junior faculty. My research focuses in two primary areas, addressing secondary conditions in chronic neurologic conditions (i.e., spinal cord injury and Parkinson's disease), and in implementing and evaluating the use of best practices and evidence in health care resulting in improved outcomes, quality, and costs. In addition, I am interested in patient-centered care delivery and have conducted research in this area also. Currently my research in the area of spinal cord injury (SCI) involves developing best practices for prevention and management of osteoporosis in SCI, and for management of lower extremity osteoporotic fractures in SCI. In fact, we have partnered with the Paralyzed Veterans of America and the Orthopedic Trauma Association, respectively, to develop guidelines in these areas. In the area of Parkinson's disease (PD), I am part of the manuscript team for the 10-year results following deep brain stimulation in PD based on our initial cooperative trial of brain stimulation, and am a co-investigator on a grant to prevent hip fractures in PD. I will be submitting a grant to conduct a needs assessment of mobility devices for women Veterans and will address disability needs more broadly. In the implementation area, I am leading a QUERI partnered evaluation on the roll- out of telewound practice in VISN15 and am co-investigator on the implementation of an audit-and-feedback program to improve provider contextualization of care and care delivery. The later also addresses my focus on patient-centered care. I am committed to helping young investigators develop successful research careers and am currently mentoring 2 career development awardees and 2 junior investigators. Each of these investigators is working in the areas of either SCI or PD. Finally, I am committed to providing service to research locally and nationally. I am vice-Chair of the local Research and Development committee, and Chair of one of the HSR&D Scientific Merit Review Board panels. Continuation of the Career Scientist Award will help me to maintain my level of involvement and commitment to VA health services research.